Random drabble and or ficlet series
by jameron4eva
Summary: This is going to be used just for little random stories, nothing to overall important just mainly things for when i want to get a story out of my mind. Will feature friendships, ships, and histories of all characters, Clete may or may not be involved.


**Random Drabble/Ficlet #1**

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to write something cool, quirky and short, just enough to get my mind off the major stories for a little bit. These ficlet's will have different times and places in the "cannon", and I will usually mention when in the AN sections. This one takes place mid-season 3, and is a friendfic, might also be crackfic since I'm writing it at 2:00 am.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Warehouse 13, if I did I'd be much wiser in using the show, like NOT cancelling it! But SyFy, and by extension NBC owns it, and they don't want it, instead they want reality TV. T_T

Pete smiled at everyone as he handed out their gifts for Christmas, and smiled as he sat down waiting for them to open them. He'd spent hours trying to find the perfect ones for each person, first there was Joshua, the scientific brother of one of his closest and best friend, Claudia. Then there was Claudia, her's was the easiest to find because, well, he just knew what she did and didn't like. After her came Steve the new guy, he'd thought about giving him a practical joke gift, but knew it wouldn't be well received. After him was H.G. and the "father" of them all Artie Weisfelt and of course his father, whom he'd had an easy time as well of getting something for them. Leena's was another easy one to get, and he had a feeling she'd like it very much, especially when she cooked. And last was Myka, her's was the hardest to get, he didn't know why, but for a while he'd felt weird, like something was lost, when near her.

In a second he was crushed as the little Donovan squeezed the life out of him, seriously he thought he must look like those cartoons from the old days, when the kid squeezes the life out of something. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT PETE!" he heard her squeal, and he hated to stop her from her excitement, but he needed to use his lungs. "I knew you would," he said in a tight voice," but I need you to let go, can't breathe." She let go of him in a heartbeat, one hand over her mouth, and started to apologize. "Don't worry about it, I should have made sure to get extra air before giving it to you." He smirked as she mocked offense to his comment, then went back to looking at her new red leather jacket, like Joan Jett's, and the original vinyl records of the runaways, and cassettes and cd's for Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find himself in an awkward man hug from the elder Donovan, who was genuinely thankful for the gift, but unsure of how to express his gratitude. "Hey Pete, thanks man this'll really help me up there you know? Take my mind off of thing." He held the 360 game in his hands, it was an FPS that he'd been kind of talking about playing, and Pete knew it'd help him relax. "No problem, just make sure to add me and Claude, I'd love to destroy both of you." He laughed at Claudia's "Hey!" of a response, and made a grenade throwing motion at her. "AHH!" she screamed jokingly as she faked a quick jump to the right.

He turned to look at Steve as the man just stared at him for an unnerving couple of seconds, which made Pete think he'd done something wrong. "Hey Jinksy, if you don't like it man I can always, you know.." he trailed off as Jinks started laughing. "Man I haven't had one of these in forever man, how'd you know?" Pete smiled, so apparently he had guessed right when he picked up the chutes and ladders board game, he KNEW it. Nodding towards him he responded, "Just see how many time you can beat me at it man, ladders king right here baby." Steve looked up from the game, and grinned just a little bit, "Oh you are so on man"

He listened to Artie and his father, and Leena all thank him for their gifts, and felt he'd made an adequate choice for each. For the Weisfelt's he'd given then each a new notebook for writing new piano pieces, and he'd also given them both some DVD's on things that they both liked. He smiled even more as Leena hurried to read her new cookbook, and open the box for her new knives set, he knew that she'd needed more since he'd "ACCIDENTALY" caused her last set to melt, yeah she was on his back for a month afterwards, and so was everyone else.

H.G. he'd gotten her a collection of modern novels, and thrillers, a few Sherlock Holmes books, and a few more modern books, including every book in the Jack Ryan series from Tom Clancy, all in hardback, and each with its own bookmark, all designed like they would be from her time. He still didn't like her much, but it was Christmas, and she'd heard enough from him, if the Brits and the Germans could do it in 1914, he could right now. "Why I," she started, and he thought she might not like them, "I can't thank you enough Pete, I know I've…" Pulling her into an awkward hug he shushed her. "Let's ignore all that, for one day, okay?" he said, and looked her in the eyes, and saw happiness there. Nodding she looked back down at her presents, and started trying to find which one to read first.

Last but not least he looked towards Myka, who had just been staring at her present, he wasn't sure if she'd like it or not, but he heard her mention once or twice she wanted to go there, and he'd already cleared it with Artie. Walking over to her he tapped her shoulder to jolt her out of her reverie, or stupor or whatever. "Pete I can't believe how did you?" she asked still shocked at the gift, a week long vacation to the beautiful Keys of Florida, for her and one other person. She gulped in hair, and looked back down making him think he'd made a bad choice, when he felt her arms give him a tight hug, not like Claudia's, but still one strong enough to cause him to lose some air. Without saying anything she let go, and looked him in the eyes and mouthed 'thank you'. Nodding he looked into her eyes, and then he motioned his head back towards H.G. who was starting to get engrossed in her book. Getting what he was hinting at, Myka nodded and then went over to talk to H.G., making a slight fumbling mess, causing H.G. to grin.

He watched them all look to their gifts, and he had a sudden urge to call his mother, taking a step out when he was sure they were all still busy he grabbed his cell phone, and dialed her number, hoping to get an answer. By the fifth try he sighed, deflated from his earlier happiness, and closed his cell, and rubbed his face hands over his face, busy she was ALWAYS busy, and always when he needed her, even to just say 'Hi Pete, how have you been?' or something like that. Composing himself he felt he'd done well till he smelled an apple pie, it smelled just like the one his mother always made, before 'it' happened. He knew it was Leena's pie though, and that made him even more sad.

Knowing he needed to show himself soon he plastered on a fake smile, and whipped the tear that had formed away, this was a happy day not a sad one he told himself a few times before turning back to the living room of the BnB. He didn't expect to see them all looking his way when he came back, he kept his smile on, and sat down with them, explaining his absence as having to make a restroom break.

Claudia knew it was a lie right from the start, first she had seen him leave, and pull out his normal cell phone, one which he only used for one thing she knew, talking to his mother, or trying to at least. She discreetly moved towards the doorway, and shooed everyone away, they'd seen it too, and knew it would be either one of two things, a pissed off Pete, or a depressed one, depressed was much worse. She had known that he'd try to call his mother again, he always did on important days, and only once had she seen him actually talk to her, and not for lack of trying on his part. So she devised a plan, which hopefully would serve dual purposes, a) distract Pete from the things that made him sad on days like today, namely his mother, and b) get something out in the open. She'd designed the seating arrangement a few days before, all part of her plan, which she hoped would go off without a hitch. It took a lot, and she meant A LOT of convincing and begging to both Artie and Joshua, but finally they agreed.

Pete had no idea what was going on when he sat down, they were all looking at him funny, and he got a weird vibe in his stomach, like something was going to happen, soon. Still he ignored it for the time being as it didn't feel like a bad vibe. He snacked on a few items as the rest handed their gifts out, and he got more of the same stuff he loved, a few comics from Myka, limited editions no less. From Artie and his father he received a DVD on piano music and a voucher for free music lessons at Artie's fathers, so he could "Learn some better music than that beating and banging, and hooting and hollering." As Artie's father so eloquently put it. From H.G. he received a few of the DVD's made from her books to, "give you new horizons…" H.G. stated, "Also you seem to like special effects more than mental stimuli so..." Hugging her for a second he said thank you, and placed them on a safe space, he did owe her the courtesy. Leena and Steve both pitched in to get him a gift card to both a nice restaurant in town, and the movie theatre. Pete smiled as he saw the items, and thanked both of them, sure it was an obvious choice, but it was thoughtful to him, and knew he'd use it up.

He saw the rest of his friends get up and leave to "use the restroom" or "get some fresh chilly air" or something like that before he realized that Claudia hadn't given him anything. Thinking she'd forgotten about him or something, Pete put his head in his hand and looked out the window, dropping the façade, sure they were all nice to him, and he was genuinely grateful, but he was also sad, first his mother, and now Claudia, isn't this some life. He'd been there for a minute or two before he felt a hand grab him around the chest from behind, and he felt himself get lifted up, before he heard her, "Come on big guy, get up, I can't lift Pete ya know." He got up and turned to look at her for a second, "its cold." Laughing a little bit Claudia handed him a denim jacket with leather sleeves. "Come on try it on, then meet me outside!" she said in an excited tone before running out the door. He looked at the jacket, and though it was such a Claudia gift to give, then he noticed the logo of his old Alma Mater, and he smiled, she knew his favorite sports team. He also saw a few comic, TV, and pop culture characters which were stitched on in random places as well and he knew whoever did it, probably Claudia herself, took a lot of time to do all of this.

Walking outside he felt nice and warm in the jacket, or as nice and warm as can be when wearing denim in winter. He looked around and saw no one and started to wonder where they all had gone. Calling their names a few times he walked around the BnB until he stopped at the front porch again, and got a hinky vibe once again. Before he knew what was happening he felt a pair of hands turn his around slowly till he came face to face with Claudia, who was wearing the same type of jacket, and she had a smirk on her face. "What's going on Claudia?" Pete asked in confusion, and felt his face scrunch up a bit as she shook her head slowly still grinning. "This…" she said, and before Pete knew it she was kissing him, her red lips touching his, and he felt a spark go off somewhere inside him, and he found he kind of liked it. When she pulled away a few seconds later he was still stunned, and still trying to figure out this emotion within him, "Anything to say?" she asked him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, and if it wasn't for the fact he knew her, and that he could see her breath, he would've thought she wasn't as affected as him. Mumbling he said, "But, I'm old and you're…" "Young?" she cut in, and he nodded, which caused her to shake her head.

Claudia couldn't believe he was THAT hung up on the age issue, just like her brother, and Artie had been, and it took a nice LOOOOOOOBNG conversation with them to get their approval, though she was ready to do it behind their backs. She saw Pete's hand move towards his lips and lightly touch them as she grinned even more, and she knew it was a small matter of time. "Oh GOD! Claudia Artie and Josh, their going to KILL ME!" and she shook her head for the thousandth time that night, 'how could he be this dumb, must be a guy thing.' She thought as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Pete calm down man, your hyperventing right now, not good, I know okay? They're not going to do anything, in fact they agreed to it." Seeing the shock on his face she smiled some more, "Come one man, they can't deny me what I want, and what I want…" she trailed off, suddenly self-conscious, and she looked away.

Pete's mind stopped once again for the second and third time that night as she revealed that information to him, 'she wants me, as in likes?' "Claudia…" he said, his voice catching, "do you mean want as in, you know, like…like?" He saw her eyes close, and a tear start to form as her mouth got tight, 'crap!' he thought, 'she misunderstood that!' "You know what Pete, just…just forget it o…" she was cut off mid-sentence as their mouths met once again, still soft and slow, and this time it was Pete who initiated it. They stayed like that for a minute or two before he gradually pulled away, letting his forehead touch hers. "You still didn't answer my question." Pete said, and he heard her chuckle a little bit. "What do you think big guy? Me Jane you Tarzan right?" Laughing Pete hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head like he'd done so many times before. "If I'm Tarzan, do I get…" his question was cut off by a weak nudge to the gut from her elbow. "?No, now I take it you feel the same?" Smiling Pete moved her head up to look into his eyes, and he had a super-sized grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes then?" she asked and he laughed a little before kissing her again, this time quick, and to the point. When he was done she had a smile on her face too, "Good, cuz I made extra patches." They laughed as they walked back in hand in hand.

When they got back into the living room everyone was there, holding up cameras of some sort, with stills showing, and with grins in their faces. "You guys use those as blackmail, I'll use as many artifacts as I can for revenge." Claudia said, pulling Pete with her, and then sitting down on his lap after he got into his seat. "So how long you guys liked each other?" Steve asked which caused both of them to look at each other, not sure how to answer. Claudia went first, "A while I guess, but between artifacts hunting, and the knowledge that those two would try to kill him," she said pointing at her brother, and surrogate father, "I didn't do anything until now." Then looking at him she raised an eyebrow, 'your turn bub' it seemed to say, and she was surprised to hear a giggle from him. "I don't know honestly," he started, and then squeezed his eyes a little, "probably when she started becoming a more active agent, between the worry for her safety, and the jealousy that YOU," he said pointing to Steve, "got to see her more on missions than I did, and of course Myka and H.G. hooking up.." Myka and H.G. both spit out their drinks at that, fixing him with hard stairs. "What, the walls are thing you know, gosh." Smiling at her now boyfriends antics, Claudia tapped him on the shoulder, "accompany me to my room good sir?" seeing her yawn he smiled, "Sure, then leave me alone to the wolves right?" he said, earning a grin from Claudia, and an unimpressed look from Artie and Josh, they were going to talk, in private. Nodding she smiled once again, "Race ya?" she said, and before the 'ya' was even out she was up the stairs, a loud "CHEATER!" following her, making the rest of them smile. Then Artie turned towards H.G. and Myka, "Now that their gone for a second, let's talk about you two."

Pete laughed with Claudia as she dragged him to her room, both of them were running up, their race long forgotten when he stopped her, and kissed her for about the 10th time that hour. "Pete, we got to stop this, at this rate I'll never get into my room." Pete agreed and they both stopped, and just looked at each other. "God Claudia how did we miss this?" Pete asked, and she raised an eyebrow at him in the way only she could. "You mean how long did it take you to get over the age thing?" Claudia asked, and Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Well think about this, warehouse agents have a limited life-span, and why not get what you want and hold on?" Smiling Pete grabbed her again, and slowly pulled her towards him, letting her put her arms around before he said, "Well, I think we'll be alright." And the vibe he felt told him just that, and that it would last. He kissed her one more time before letting her go to her room before a thought struck him, "Hey Claude, that stitching you made, it says Claudia love Pete, and vice a versa right?" Hey saw her snap her fingers as if to say correct before she shut the door. Hey looked around the BnB and smiled, this was his family now, for all he was concerned he now had all that mattered, and his mother could go to hell. He saw the Jacket again and smiled, so much like Claudia he thought before hearing H.G. and Myka run into Myka's room, and he felt the lump in his neck as he heard Artie and Joshua's voices, "Pete?!" Running down he got a worried expression on his face. "You two do NOTHING to him!" he heard Claudia yell, and he smiled.


End file.
